Serpentarde parce que je le vaux bien
by Pirana
Summary: Je suis Kaina Ténébram, Serpentarde en cinquième année et future mangemorte. J'ai le don d'hypnotisme, mais pour mon plus grand malheur mon mangemort de père aussi! De plus j'ai réussi à me mettre à dos les maraudeurs, et la plus part des serpentards!
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou tout le monde ! Voici ma première fiction ! Elle est dédié à ma Meline (Chokapik), et sa sister Julie (July), car sans elles y'aurai rieeeeeeeen du tout ! Sans oublier ma sister Sofia avec ses critiques et ses corrections orthographiques!_

_Gros bisoux a tout le monde et bonne lecture _

_Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moua, tout est à J.k. Rowling; sauf Kaina et ceux que vous reconnaitré!_

CHAPITRE PREMIER

Un coup de sifflet retentit et la locomotive rouge du poudlard expresse lâche un jet de vapeur. Le train se met en route et, comme je suis encore debout dans le couloir, je m'étale sur la moquette. Ma valise s'écrase sur moi de tout son poids et ma chatte me lacère le bras avec ses griffes. Je me relève en poussant tous les jurons que je connais quand j'entends des ricanements moqueurs. J'arrête d'épousseter ma robe et regarde dans la direction des ricanements. Ce sont les maraudeurs, quatre garçons de gryffondores de cinquième année, ennemis numéro un des serpentards. Ils ont de grands sourires aux lèvres.

Dite Milady, auriez-vous besoin d'aide pour tenir debout ? Demande railleur Black.

Les ricanements recommencent et je leur jette un regard noir, digne de la serpentarde humiliée que je suis. Puis, je ramasse ma valise et ma chatte et j'avance pour trouver un compartiment libre. Je jette des coups d'œils à travers les portes vitrées mais tous les compartiments sont pleins. J'arrive rapidement au bout du train et regarde dans le dernier compartiment qui est heureusement libre. Seule une personne lit dans un coin. J'ouvre la porte et entre. C'est une fille de mon âge, de gryffondore, vu le blason rouge et or brodé sur sa robe.

Je peux m'installer ici ? Je demande d'un ton froid et distant comme le désire mon éducation.

Elle relève la tête de son bouquin, m'examine de la tête aux pieds. Son regard s'arrête sur l'écusson de serpentard qui orne ma robe. Elle hésite puis hoche finalement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Je m'assois près de la fenêtre. Je m'assois... disons plutôt que je m'affale sans grâce sur la banquette rembourrée. Micra, ma chatte, me saute des bras et prend ses aises à côté de moi.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Le paysage défile à une vitesse vertigineuse. Allez, c'est parti pour une nouvelle année de travail, de conflit, de travail et encore de travail. De travail parce que je rentre en cinquième année et je vais devoir passer mes Buses. Et de conflits parce que je suis à serpentard. A serpentard, il y a deux points de vus complètement différends par rapport à la guerre qui se prépare. La majorité des serpentards est du côté du seigneur des ténèbres, enfants de mangemorts et futurs mangemorts ; et les autres du côté de notre imbécile de directeur amoureux des moldus, Dumbledore. Le problème c'est que les serpentards ne sont pas réputés pour leur discrétion et pour leur liberté de penser. En gros, les futurs mangemorts, puisqu'ils sont plus nombreux, impose leur loi aux autres. Des disputes éclatent régulièrement et le climat est devenu insupportable.

Quelle belle année en perspective ! Si je m'écouterais, je sauterais immédiatement du train et rentrerais directement chez moi !

Mais ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée...premièrement, ne pas avoir mes Buses serait handicapant pour mon avenir ; deuxièmement, sauter d'un train en marche ne me dit rien qui vaille, surtout à cette vitesse ; et troisièmement, revoir mon père et devoir le supporter pendant toute l'année serait abominable !

Je fais parti de la majorité des serpentards, j'ai donc des parents mangemorts et je serais moi-même mangemorte dés ma sortie de Poudlard. Moi ça l'est complètement égal d'être une future meurtrière. De toute façon dans une guerre, il vaut mieux ne pas faire preuve de pitié. Les idiots qui ont le cœur dans la main, seront écrasés par les autres qui eux ne seront pas embarrassés de scrupules imbéciles. Ce qui ne me met pas indifférente par contre c'est d'avoir des parents du coté obscur. Enfin me mère c'est sans importance. Elle ne s'occupe que des stratégies et ne s'intéressent qu'aux tactiques pour tuer le plus de monde possible ! Mon père c'est différent ! Il descend de la vielle famille Ténèbram, connu pour son penchant pour la magie noire et pour son don pour l'hypnotisme qui se transmet de génération en génération. C'est à dire qu'il n'a qu'à plonger son regard dans celui de sa victime pour lui faire faire ou faire croire tout ce qu'il veut. Il s'en sert beaucoup pour persuader des douleurs physiques. Très désagréable... pour ne pas dire abominable !

Il l'utilise aussi contre moi, pour me sanctionner de telle ou telle chose. Tous les prétextes sont bons pour me paralyser de douleur. Il prétend que ça me forge pour mon avenir au service du seigneur des ténèbres. Il n'a aucune pitié et voudrait que je sois comme lui. Etant donné que cela se transmet, je peux moi aussi tué de douleur quiconque se mettrait en travers de ma route, d'un seul regard ! De plus ce don marche aussi à sens inverse, je peux également fermer mon esprit aux intrusions psychiques. Pas besoin de cour d'occlumencie ! Hélas, je ne peux pas m'en servir contre mon père. Il est trop puissant. Il détruit toutes mes barrières sans un effort !

Je préfère donc le travail et les conflits minables.

Je détache mes yeux des montagnes et des landes et tourne la tête vers ma compagne de voyage. Petite et menue, elle a de beaux yeux émeraude et de longs cheveux auburn. Elle lit un roman, moldu, vu que l'illustration de la couverture verte est immobile. Un voyant rouge s'allume dans ma tête. Si elle lit des bouquins moldus, elle est soit une sang de bourbe, soit une sang-mêlé, soit une amoureuse des moldus.

Règle numéro trois : « Hais toute personne qui n'est pas de ton rang ou qui le renie ».

Mes parents, enfin mon père, m'ont appris, à coup d'onde psychique à respecter une centaine de règles de ce genre là ! Je peux les réciter dans l'ordre, à l'envers et dans le désordre. La première est « Sers la magie noire toute ta vie » et la deuxième « Le seigneur des ténèbres est ton maître »... enfin bref ! Le comportement a adopté avec cette griffondore est le mépris et l'indifférence teinté de haine... tant que nous sommes dans les murs de Poudlard ou dans le poudlard express !

Soudain la porte s'ouvre et quatre personnes entrent, mortes de rire. Je les reconnais sans peine. Les maraudeurs. Vu leur attitude lamentable, je suis sûr que les serpentard doivent être dans un sale état. Je les plaindrai presque, si on ne m'avait pas appris à être impitoyable.

Vous avez vu leurs têtes ? S'exclame Black entre deux hoquets de rires. Je trouve que le rose à pois verts leur va bien au teint !

Et c'est repartit pour une nouvelle crise de fou rire. Je soupire bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel. Black se rend enfin compte de notre présence. En me voyant, il fronce les sourcils. Il a l'air de réfléchir durement. J'entendrai presque les rouages grincer. Puis un éclair d'intelligence traverse son regard et il rejette ses beaux cheveux noirs en arrière. Ca y est, il m'a reconnu. Il a du mal, il m'a vu il y a une demi-heure.

Hé mais t'es celle qui ne tient pas debout ! Lance-t-il en ricanant.

Référence peu flatteuse ! En entendant ça, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow arrête de rire, me regarde et se marre de nouveau. Affligent ! Je jette un regard à la Griffondore qui à l'air aussi agacée que moi. Mais vu les diverses expressions qui passent sur son visage, pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle fixe Potter et je suis pratiquement sûr qu'elle en est amoureuse. Rien d'extraordinaire. Il fait partit, avec Lupin et Black, des garçons les plus mignons de Poudlard et la population féminine de l'école en est pratiquement tout amoureuse. Mais ce qui inhabituelle, c'est l'éclat de haine qui brille dans son regard. Or haine et amour sont rarement associés. Surtout quand c'est pour la même personne ! Cette fille est bizarre...

Pendant que je tire ces brillantes (!) Conclusions, les maraudeurs se bidonnent toujours de rire. Cette fois c'est pour un commentaire désobligent, émit par Potter, sur ma directrice de maison. Bon il commence à m 'énerver ces quatre là. Si ça continue, je les vire du compartiment à coup d'ondes psychiques ! Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas le droit. Mon père et le seigneur des ténèbres veulent garder mon don dissimulé, comme une arme secrète.

Oh non ! Les quatre abrutis ont décidé de s'installer ici ! Lupin et Pettigrow s'assoient sur la banquette en face, à côté de la Griffondore exaspérée. Potter se met sur la même banquette que moi, près de la porte. Black se retrouve sans place puisque Micra est allongée entre Potter et moi.

Tu peux virer ton chat ? Me lance Black, ridicule au milieu du compartiment.

Pour toute réponse je lui lance un regard noir plein de mépris comme me l'a enseigné ma mère. Etre une femme froide, distante et hautaine. Interdit de s'énerver !

Black fronce les sourcils, puis hausse les épaules. Il veut me montrer qu'il n'en a rien à faire. Mais...mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Je me redresse brusquement ! Black ose tenter de déloger ma chatte ! Alors là ça va morfler !

Et toi, l'idiot de première, je lui d'un ton agressif. Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris le problème ! Tu ne touches pas à ma chatte ou je te fais ravaler les quelques neurones qui te restent à coup de balais !

Nan, mais il ne faut pas abuser dans la vie ! S'il croit que je vais me laisser faire, il se fourre la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'à sa pâle imitation de cerveau ! Mais quel crétin ! Je me suis énervé mais ça en valait le coup, rien que pour voir sa tête de merlan frit ! D'ailleurs Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow ne valent guerre mieux. Ils hésitent entre éclater de rire et ridiculiser leur ami ou s'énerver. Finalement Lupin réagit intelligemment ... pour une fois. Il fait de la place entre lui et Pettigrow. Black s'y assoie mais me regarde toujours avec des yeux ronds comme la planète Terre. Mais la Terre n'est pas ronde, me chuchote une petite voix, elle a la forme d'un ellipsoïde de révolution très peu aplati, dont le rayon équatorial de 6378,1 km est à peine plus grand que le rayon polaire de 6356,8 km... Je ma secoue mentalement pour me débarrasser de cette voix très embarrassante qui me rappel les cours d'astronomie. Le trimestre n'est commencé que je récite déjà les cours !

Zut ! Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à me fixer comme si j'étais une folle échappée de sainte mangouste ? La fille rigole même silencieusement. Oh nan! J'ai dût secouer la tête physiquement en plus de mentalement ! Je lève les yeux au ciel et reporte mon intention sur le paysage.

Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance moi ! Je dois passer tout le reste du voyage avec cinq griffondores, dont une qui n'est pas de mon rang et quatre crétins ! En plus ils me prennent tous pour une maboule ! Tien les maraudeurs ont cessé de me dévisager et ont commencé une partie de bataille explosive, et la fille a repris sa lecture.

Brusquement la porte s'ouvre. Cette fois-ci c'est Rogue, Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Macnaire qui rentrent. Ils ont la peau rose avec des pois verts et sont particulièrement furieux. En les voyant les maraudeurs se lèvent en sortent leurs baguettes. Seul Pettigrow reste assit et se recroqueville contre la fenêtre. Limite s'il ne se met pas à ramper par terre. Lamentable ! Et après on dit que les griffondores sont courageux ! Donc Lupin, Potter, Black et les cinq serpentards se mesurent du regard. Et... et...et restent ainsi à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ! Ridicule !

Bon vous êtes venus ici pour vous battre ou pour nous admirer ? Demande Potter sarcastique.

La tension monte d'un cran. Crabbe et Goyle font craquer leurs phalanges, prêt à en découdre à main nues... faut dire que je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils savent dans quel sens tenir leurs baguettes ! Les autres se mettent en position de combat. Je croise le regard de la Griffondore, qui lève les yeux au ciel. Je souris légèrement et reporte mon attention sur les garçons. Faudrait tout de même pas que je me fasse toucher par un sort !

Expelliarmus !

Furunculus !

Dentesaugmentos !

Les sorts volent dans tous les sens. Je me protège de mes bras et voit du coin de l'œil la fille et Pettigrow faire de même.

Jambancotons !

Multicoloris !

J'entends Micra pousser un gémissement. Je jette en coup et vois ma pauvre chatte de toutes les couleurs. Elle a dût se prendre le sort de multicoloris en plaine figure. J'ai horreur qu'on s'en prenne à ma chatte ! Je regarde la Griffondore. Elle aussi a été touchée. Son visage est recouvert de gros furoncles violets et elle est aussi en colère que moi. Nos regards s'accrochent et nous nous comprenons. Nous attrapons nos baguettes et nous nous levons en parfaite synchronisation. Nos yeux lancent des éclaires. Attention à celui qui se mettra en travers de notre route !

Avec sa baguette elle lance une détonation assourdissante qui recouvre le bruit des sorts. Tout le monde nous regarde.

Sortez immédiatement, dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Les cinq imbéciles se regardent, surpris, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adoptée. Lucius Malefoy hausse les épaules et se remet en position de combat. Il allait lancer un sort quand je dis :

On vous a dit de sortir !

Quand ses yeux se posent sur moi, il pâlit brusquement. Il attrape le bras de Rogue et celui de Macnair et tourne les talons. Crabbe et Goyle les suivent et ils sortent précipitamment du compartiment tous les cinq en claquant la porte. Les griffondores me regardent, surpris que le simple fait de me voir fasse partir Malefoy. Puis les maraudeurs reprennent leurs esprits et Lupin, Black et Potter se rassoient tranquillement. La Griffondore et moi fronçons les sourcils. Ils ont loupé quelque chose là !

Non ne vous rasseyez pas, vous partez, vous aussi ! S'exclame la griffondore.

Et les maraudeurs, abasourdis, se font mettre dehors par la fille. Elle claque la porte derrière eux et s'affale sur la banquette. Apres deux finite incantaem qui mette fin aux couleurs de ma chatte et aux furoncles violets, nous nous regardons. Elle me sourit et je réponds à son sourire.

Je m'appelle Lily Evans, me dit-elle.

Moi c'est Kaina Ténebram, je lui réponds.

_voila le premier chapitre! Si vous voulez la suite: Review! merci d'avance! Bisoux et donnez moi votre avis_


	2. Chapter 2

DEUXIEME CHAPITRE 

**DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !**

La sonnerie du réveil me sort de mes rêves brutalement. Je déteste les réveils ! J'étais en train de faire un rêve magnifique : je marchais dans les couloirs de Poudlard la tête haute, le regard méprisant, et tout le monde baissé les yeux sur mon passage. Ils me respectaient, je les effrayais… Génial !

Bon il faut que je me lève si je veux avoir le temps de déjeuner avant d'aller en cour ! Mais pourquoi aller en cour ? Je pourrais me faire passer pour malade… Non ! Je n'ai jamais manqué les cours jusqu'à maintenant et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, le premier jour de l'année que je commencerai ! Je ne montrerai aucunes faiblesses ! Je suis forte te je vais me lever tout de suite ! Debout !

Difficilement je m'extrais de ma couette bien chaude et comme un zombi je vais sous la douche. Heureusement l'eau est bien chaude… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Brusquement l'eau est devenue glaciale ! Je hais l'eau froide ! Je suis obligé d'écourter ma douche. J'ai horreur de prendre des douches courtes ! J'en ai marre de ce vieux château hors service ! Ça fait beaucoup de contrariété au réveil ! Je vais être de mauvaise humeur toute la journée ! Tant pis pour ceux qui croiseront ma route !

Maintenant on s'habille ! Un simple uniforme de Poudlard noir, on ne peut plus banale ! A présent la toilette ! Je me regarde dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Je ne suis pas moche du tout : J'ai des cheveux noirs épais qui me tombent sur la taille. Mes yeux sont gris acier, bordés de longs cils noirs. Ma bouche est écarlate et ma peau légèrement matte. Par contre la rentrée ne me réussit pas : j'ai d'énormes cernes violettes ! Je prends ma brosse et démêle ma chevelure. Juste en surface, pour donner l'impression que je m'occupe bien de moi. Et je laisse lâcher sur mes épaules, simplement. Pas de maquillage, j'ai horreur de ça ! J'ai toujours l'impression que le mascara va couler si je cligne des yeux, que le rouge à lèvre va s'étaler quand je vais boire… De plus le maquillage donne un air de beauté superficielle, fausse. Moi je suis vraie ! Allez, je suis prête pour affronter cette journée ! Je vais enfin aller satisfaire mon estomac.

En passant devant la deuxième douche de la salle de bain rattachée à notre dortoir, j'entends l'eau coulée. Je jette un coup d'œil à la pile de vêtements posée soigneusement par terre, et je devine aisément la personne qui se lave. Tout d'abord, posé en évidence, des sous-vêtements rouges qui auraient sûrement provoqué la crise cardiaque de la prof McGonagall… Puis une minijupe écarlate et un débardeur pourvu d'un décolleté démesuré. Heureusement il y a tout de même une robe de poudlard, certes raccourcie, à mettre par-dessus ces vêtements disons… peu catholique !

Aguicheuse et provocatrice de première, mon ennemie numéro une, j'ai nommé Bellatrix Black !

Nous nous sommes haït depuis notre première rencontre, pendant une soirée chez ses parents, durant l'été précédant notre rentrée en première année à Poudlard. Ils avaient invité toutes les familles de sang pur. A part celle de Sirius Black elles étaient toutes venues, même celle de Rodolphus Lestrange, dont Bellatrix est amoureuse. Je m'en souviens bien, elle s'était maquillée excessivement pour une gamine de onze ans, et portée une belle robe de soirée. Elle discutait avec lui. J'étais arrivée, un verre de bierrobeurre dans les mains. Il y avait une personne assise sur une chaise, les jambes négligemment tendues… Je me suis prise les pieds dans ces jambes et le contenu de mon verre a atterri sur Bellatrix qui minaudait devant Lestrange ! Son maquillage a coulé, ses vêtements de luxe ont collé à sa peau et ses cheveux se sont plaqués sur son front. Bellatrix Black m'en veut à vie : Je l'ai ridiculisé devant toute sa famille, les sorciers invités et l'élu de son cœur (si elle en a un…), Lestrange !

D'ailleurs pour se venger, elle m'a poussé hors de la barque que l'on utilisait pour traverser le lac le jour de notre arrivée à poudlard ! Je me suis retrouvée à patauger dans cette horrible eau dégoûtante ! En plus elle était gelée ! C'est le calamar géant qui m'a repêchée ! C'était immonde ! Le contacte de sa peau rugueuse contre moi… Brrrrrrrrrrr ! J'en frissonne encore ! Quelle humiliation ! Depuis Bellatrix Black et moi n'arrêtons pas de nous faire des vacheries : Un livre abîmé par-ci, un croche patte par là… Sans compter les insultes qui fusent quand nous retrouvons dans ma même pièce !

En repassant dans le dortoir, j'aperçois Alicia Amintton qui attache sa chaussure à talon haut. Elle c'est mon ennemie numéro deux puisque c'est la meilleure amie de Bellatrix. Grande allumeuse, elle ne peut pas me souffrire. A côté d'elle se trouve Lucie Brismore, une fille sans aucune personnalité qui se contente de suivre comme un chien les personnes quelle choisie en fonction de leur famille et de leurs privilèges. Au début c'était sur qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu. Mais je suis très solitaire et indépendante et elle m'a vite mise sur les nerfs. Je les très gentiment envoyé balader avec ma délicatesse coutumière…

Maintenant elle talonne les deux idiotes Black et Amintton, et me déteste, elle aussi. Du coup sur trois colocataires, j'ai trois ennemies ! C'est grâce à cela que nos soirées sont si chaleureuses, calmes, détendues et pleines de fou-rire…

En arrivant dans la salle commune, j'aperçois Rogue devant la sortie, immobile. Son visage est ravagé de tiques et il a l'air d'hésiter à franchir le portrait, visiblement effrayer. Je me dirige vers lui et le regarde étonnée. En me voyant, il me fait un de ses horribles sourires doucereux et d'un geste courtois qui me surprend de sa part, me fait signe de passer devant lui. Je suis ahurie. Il est sûrement malade : en temps normal il m'aurait bousculé pour passer devant moi. C'est sûrement mon rêve qui se réalise ! En sortant de la salle je vais me rendre compte que tout le monde s'écrase devant moi ! D'un geste sûr je pousse le portrait qui sert de porte, et sors de la salle commune la tête haute, le regard méprisant et là… Quelque chose de vert et visqueux me tombe sur la tête en une avalanche ! Des kilos de cette substance se déversent sur moi et me recouvrent entièrement et se solidifient ! Je suis prisonnière et peux à peine respirer et voir autour de moi ! En plus ça put ! Ça doit être de l'empestine modifié !

Soudain j'entends des rugissements de rires ! Quatre garçons sortent de derrière une statue : les Maraudeurs ! Evidement ! Mais pourquoi m'ont-ils fait ça ? Je ne leur ai rien fais !

Alors Rogue ça sent bon là-dessous? Demande Potter avec un grand sourire triomphant avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau.

Je comprends mieux à présent ! Rogue à dut savoir ce qui l'attendait et a préféré me sacrifier pour sa pauvre petite personne ! GRRRRRRRRR ! Je ne peux même pas informer mes « agresseurs » car je ne peux pas ouvrir la bouche puisque l'empestine solidifiée me moule comme un étau ! Je sais maintenant ce que ressentent les statues ! En plus j'ai faim moi ! Je n'ai pas encore déjeuné et hier, au banquet de début d'année je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé. Je me suis ennuyé à mourir pendant la répartition des premières années, me suis endormie durant le discours de ce crétin de Dumbledore, et ai renversé le plat de viande en sauce sur mes voisins, ce qui n'a plut à personne…

A ce moment là, j'entends (puisque je ne peux pas voir…) le portrait s'ouvrir derrière moi. Rogue passe devant moi en me contournant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il ne me jette pas un regard et fait un petit signe moqueur aux maraudeurs abasourdis, avant de partir avec un air suffisant. Sous le choc, les quatre idiots ont arrêté de rire. Leurs regards où reflète l'incompréhension se posent sur moi, puis sur le crétin aux cheveux gras qui s'éloigne, et encore sur moi. Puis ils éclatent de rire encore une fois, bon perdant mais aussi moqueur. Ils se payent royalement de ma tête ! Black ne tient même plus debout, il est assis par terre, mort de rire en me montrant du doigt ! C'est décidé, dès qu'ils me libèrent, je les tu, Rogue compris ! Ils continuent à se bidonner comme ça pendant une demi-heure au moins avant de se calmer. Enfin je crois car je suis dans l'incapacité de regarder ma montre… Je vais pouvoir sortir de mon déguisement de statue !

Bon j'ai faim, on va manger ? S'exclame Black en se relevant.

Avec plaisir, répond Potter. Mais je veux d'abord savoir qui est là-dessous !

Il s'avance vers moi, regardant sous tous les angles le gros tas vers qui me recouvre, essayant des parcelles de ma pauvre personne. Lupin, Black et Pettigrow s'approchent à leur tour.

Une bierrobeurre offerte à celui qui trouve ! Lance Lupin.

Ridicule ! Il suffirait de lancer un récurvite et je serai libérée ! C'est décidé, je vais les faire agoniser lentement !

Je vois une mèche de cheveux très longue, et il me semble reconnaître du noir sous le vert ! Crie Pettigrow tout excité.

C'est donc une fille, devine Lupin très intelligent…

Elle est assez grande, donc elle est soit en 4e année soit en 5e soit en 6e. Devine Potter

Regardez ses yeux, lance Black, Ils ont la même couleur que ceux de la fille qui a aidé Evans à nous virer du compartiment, hier dans le Poudlard –express !

Tu te souviens de la couleur de ses yeux ? Demande Potter surpris.

Ouais ! Répond Black. Avec la tonne de regards meurtriers qu'elle m'a lancé ce n'est pas étonnant !

C'est la première chose qui m'arrive de la journée qui me donne envie de sourire, même si je ne peux pas puisque je suis immobilisée : Black se souvient de mes regards noirs !

On a qu'à lui poser la question, dit Lupin. Est-ce que c'est toi la fille qui ne tien pas debout ?

GRRR ! Ils m'énervent avec ce surnom débile ! Je cligne cependant les yeux en signe d'assentiment.

Vous me devez une bierrobeurre les gars, lance Black en s'éloignant tranquillement.

Potter et Pettigrow lui emboîtent naturellement le pas et ils se dirigent vers la grande salle. Lupin hésite. Il ne sait pas s'il doit me libérer ou non. Potter se retourne et lui dit :

Vient Rémus, ce n'est qu'une serpentarde !

Lupin hausse les épaules et rejoint ses amis. Tous ensemble ils vont déjeuner, me laissant transformer en statue sous ma substance verte qui pue ! Non mais je rêve ! Je vais les massacrer, les trucider, les étriper, les étrangler, les noyer, les …

Le portrais de la salle commune s'ouvre et mes trois ennemies principales Bellatrix Black, Amintton et Brismore sortent. En me voyant, elles s'immobilisent stupéfaites, puis leurs bouches s'étirent dans un sourire mauvais avant d'éclater franchement de rire. Je suis ridiculisée à vie ! Je vais me venger ! Les maraudeurs faites vos prières ! Je serai sans pitié !


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou! Voici le 3e chapitre avec un inexcusable retard!

Merci à Tinn-Tamm pour avoir le courage d'affronter mes fautes d'orthographes!

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, Tout est à JKR.

TROISIEME CHAPITRE

Cela fait au moins trois quarts d'heure que je suis immobilisée ici. Il doit être à peu près huit heures moins le quart maintenant. Tous les Serpentard ont pu m'admirer en sortant de la salle commune ! Je suis humiliée ! Moi, Kaina Tenebram ! Je peux rendre fou de douleur n'importe qui, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive rien qu'avec mon regard et je ne vais même pas avoir le droit de m'en servir pour me venger ! Le pire c'est que J'ai cours dans 15 minutes avec Mcgonagall et je n'ai même pas déjeuné ! Comme aucun Serpentard n'a daigné m'aider (l'entraide n'est très courante dans ma maison…) je suis condamnée à rester ici sans nourriture jusqu'à qu'un professeur ou une personne d'une autre maison m'aide ! Quelle horreur ! Etre dépendant à ce point des autres ! Je ne supporte pas ! Je suis en position de faiblesse, or j'aime être forte !

Le couloir est silencieux. Tous les autres élèves doivent être en train de manger! Soudain, j'entends des gloussements suraigus accompagnés de cavalcades et de hurlements de rage qui se rapproche de moi. Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, apparaît dans mon champ de vision limité. Il s'esclaffe en tenant un carnet bleu de taille moyenne. Il s'arrête devant moi, étonné, avant d'exploser d'un rire désagréable. Ce fantôme a de la chance d'être déjà mort sinon je l'aurai… 

Dans un cri de fureur, apparaît Lily Evans, la préfête de Gryffondor rencontré hier. Ses cheveux sont en désordre et elle est respire difficilement. Elle s'arrête soudainement, en me voyant, puis reprend ses esprits et sort ça baguette.

- Récurvite, s'exclame ma sauveuse.

Je suis enfin libre de mes mouvements ! Si je n'avais pas autant de dignité je l'embrasserai !  
- Qui t'a fait une farce aussi puérile ? Me demande-t-elle avec un sourire.  
- Les maraudeurs, je grogne. Merci.

Je regarde Peeves qui rit toujours en flottant sous le plafond et j'ajoute :  
- Il t'a volé ton carnet ?

Elle acquiesce en fixant le fantôme d'un air furieux. Elle vient de me rendre un grand service ne me libérant, j'ai donc une dette en vers elle. J'ai donc une dette en vers elle et je ne supporte pas devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un, je vais vite me débarrasser de ce dût.  
- Accio !

Le clown de bas étage évite le sort avec une grande facilité. Il doit s'entraîner pour esquiver avec une telle facilité les sorts des élèves victimes de ses farces ! Je vais donc changer de méthode. Je n'ai absolument pas le droit, mais les règles sont faites pour être transgressées, non ? Un sourire malfaisant se dessine sur mes lèvres.  
- Peeves, vient ici si tu l'oses, Dis-je avec défis.

Intrigué, ce débile de fantôme s'approche, tout en restant hors d'atteinte. Il me regarde avec curiosité et j'en profite pour accrocher son regard. Et à ce moment là, j'utilise mes pouvoirs. Pour hypnotiser quelqu'un, il faut le regarder dans les yeux et trouver sa faiblesse. La faiblesse d'une personne peut être une peur, une honte, un complexe, d'infériorité ou de supériorité, une obsession ou un trouble psychologique comme la folie…. C'est pourquoi je me fais un devoir de n'avoir aucune faiblesse !

Tout d'abord je sens les picotements de magie qui parcourent mon corps, des pieds jusqu'à la tête pour ce concentrer dans mes yeux couleur acier. Une sensation de bien-être m'envahit. Je cherche la faiblesse de Peeves et je ne tarde pas à la trouver. C'est une honte ancienne : alors qu'il était encore vivant il se promenait près du lac de poudlard avec une jeune fille. Il devait avoir dix-sept ans. Il lui fit une déclaration d'amour passionnée pendant un quart d'heure puis il regarda la fille qui jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et dit :

- Tu vas me mettre en retard avec tes discours sans fin ! Il faut que j'aille retrouver Richard ! 

Abasourdi Peeves essaya de la retenir par sa manche mais elle le poussa violemment etle voila en train de patauger dans le lac ! 

Une fois la faiblesse trouvée, il me reste plus qu'à donner mes instructions à la victime totalement sous mon emprise.

- Peeves, donne-moi ce carnet !

Il s'avance dans un état second et me tend le carnet bleu que je saisis. Je le donne à Lily Evans qui regarde la scène stupéfiée. Elle le prit pendant que Peeves reprend ses esprits.  
Comment tu… qu'est ce que… ?

- Vient, il ne va pas être très content quand il va comprendre ! J'ai faim ! Tu as mangé ? Dis-je en l'entraînant vers la grande salle.

Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de lui donner des explications, après tout c'est une sang-de-bourbe ! La grande salle est presque vide : il est huit heure moins cinq ! Elle se dirige perdue dans ses pensées vers la table de Griffondor alors que je vais à celle des Serpentard.

Heureusement, il n'y a plus que quelques premières années qui sous mon regard agressif préfèrent ne pas se moquer de moi. Cinq minutes plus tard, après avoir englouti une dizaine de tosts, je me dirige vers la salle de métamorphose en courant. Lorsque j'arrive, ils sont déjà rentrés. Je m'arrête devant la porte et reprends mon souffle. Quand je peux enfin respirer normalement je toque à la porte et entre.

- Miss Tenebram pourquoi êtes-vous en retard ? Me demande Mcgonagall très sévère.

- Euh… fut tout ce que je puis lui répondre. Impossible que je lui avoue avoir été victime d'une farce débile !

Il eut des ricanements dans les rangs des Serpentard qui eux connaissent très bien la raison de mon retard. Ils se turent cependant sous le regard furieux de la prof. Les serdaigles qui partagent avec nous ce cours se contentèrent de me regarder d'un air furieux : je perturbais le cours ! Pourtant à mon avis, Mcgonagall ne devait rien dire de très intéressant : Elle radotait sûrement sur l'importance des BUSES que nous aurons à la fin de l'année !  
- Allez vous assoire et que cela ne se reproduise pas ! Me dit-elle en pinçant les narines.

Le cours se passa tranquillement. Je pris des notes sérieusement car je me fais un devoir d'être une très bonne élève. A près tout, les Ténèbram sont les meilleur en tout, selon mon père.

La journée passe tout doucement. Après Métamorphose (deux heures) j'ai histoire de la magie avec le prof le plus soporifique de la planète, M. Binns, pendant deux heures aussi. Je prends des notes tout en essayant de garder les yeux ouverts. Puis je déjeune et vais en cours d'aritmancie et ensuite en cours de runes ancienne.

Je suis en train de faire ce biiiiiiiiiiiiiip (censuré) de devoir de runes anciennes. Ce n'est pas dur, loin de là, surtout pour une Ténébram, mais c'est long ! C'est une traduction d'un texte ancien qui parle de la nature, un sujet qui ne m'intéresse pas du tout ! Vous voyez vous un mangemort, maître de la terreur et de l'épouvante s'extasier devant un bouquet de tulipes ?

Oh non ! Lucius Malefoy se dirige vers moi accompagné de ses deux accolites Crabbe et Goyles avec un sourire qui ne me dit rien de bon. Réfléchissons, qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal pour qu'il m'adresse ce sourire empreint de sadisme ?

ZUT ! Ce matin ! M'a-t-il vu engluer dans cette maudite empestine ? Non il est sortit avant moi, une chance. Certes, on a pu lui conter l'anecdote mais au moins il ne m'a pas admiré dans cette situation humiliante ! Réfléchissons, réfléchissons… M'aurait-il vu pratiquer l'hypnotisme sur Peeves alors que cela m'est formellement interdit par mon père et le seigneur des ténèbres ? Non, il n'y avait que Evans, j'en suis certaine !

JE SAIS ! Hier dans le train je l'ai viré du compartiment. Il a été obligé de m'obéir car il a peur de mon pouvoir. Seulement il a dû le faire devant les maraudeurs : coup dur pour sa fierté ! De plus il ne sait pas que j'ai fais partir les quatre crétins également ! Il vient m'accuser de fraterniser avec l'ennemi ! Bon, restons calme. J'ai deviné le sujet de l'entrevue, je n'ai plus qu'à rester impassible.

- Tiens Ténèbram, me lance Lucius malefoy, tu es passée du côté des sang-de-bourbes et des amoureux des moldus ? Je vais me faire un plaisir de l'annoncer à notre maître et à ton père qui, j'en suis sûr, vont être ravis de ta trahison !

Le mépris est la seule émotion que je laisse transparaître. Il semble légèrement perturbé par mon manque de réaction.

- Tu es un crétin Malefoy ! lui répondis-je d'un ton cassant. Il est surpris de ma réponse, il s'attendait a des justifications suppliantes et bredouillées : il est déçu ! Mais comment peut-il imaginer que moi, Kaina Ténèbram je puisse supplier quelqu'un ? Il me connaît très mal !

- Si je t'ai viré du compartiment c'est tout simplement que ta présence n'était point désirée. Après tout qui, peut avoir envie de te supporter, toi Lucius Malefoy, la pire des blondasses abruties qui existe ? Toutes les personnes ayant un minimum d'intelligence ne peuvent que te fuir Malefoy ! J'ajoute un jetant un regard dédaigneux à Crabbe et Goyle collés à lui.

Les rumeurs des conversations de la salle commune s'éteignent, tout le monde suit à présent notre duel verbal. Les serpentards adore les disputes. Quand y'en a une ils ne prennent que rarement parti : ils se contentent de suivre le débat en comptant les points, applaudir le gagnant et surtout admirer la tête déconfite du perdant ! Pour le moment les comptes sont : Ténébrame 1 vs Malefoy 0. Malefoy a pâlit sous mes insultes et comme il est déjà naturellement blanc il est à présent quasi translucide ! Bouh, il n'est pas beau !

Bon ce n'est pas que Lucius ne soit pas très distrayant mais presque, je m'ennuie. Je vais devoir mettre fin a ce « duel ». Je me suis encore fais des ennemis : Malefoy et toute sa cour (Crabe, Goyles, Macnaire, Nott ect…). Tant pis, je ne suis plus à un près ! Il faut aussi que je me venge de Rogue et des maraudeurs ! Cela commence à faire beaucoup de monde !

- Je vais te… débute Malefoy avant que je le coupe en regardant ma montre d'un air ennuyé et que je lui dise : « Désolé Malefoy mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! » Je pars en direction de mon dortoir en emmenant mon devoir de Runes anciennes inachevé : Ténébram 2 vs Malefoy 0 !

Une fois dans le dortoir, ma chatte noire Micra vient me réclamer une caresse que je lui accorde avec plaisir. Elle est tellement belle ! Puis je m'installe confortablement sur mon lit, lovée dans ma couette avec mon livre et mon devoir que je termine en moins d'une demi-heure : Juste à temps pour le dîner !

Je me dirige tranquillement vers la grande salle où je m'installe à la table des Serpentard. Je me serre de la salade, des pommes de terres et une saucisse. Je suis morte de faim ! Alors que je remplis ma fourchette en anticipant le bonheur de se rassasier, j'entends dans mon dos : « Ténèbram je vais te tuer ! ».

C'est Malefoy ! Il commence à m'énerver sérieusement ! J'ai faim moi ! Je me retourne lentement et lui lance un regard meurtrier, puis je lui tourne le dos à nouveau pour enfourner une bouchée de salade. Mmmmmmmmh c'est bon ! Qu'est ce que j'aime manger ! Malefoy offusqué par mon comportement vient se planter devant moi, le regard furieux, la main sur la baguette et encadré de Rogue, Crabe, Goyle et Macnaire. Il a peur de venir m'affronter tout seul le pauvre chéri. Je l'ignore, toute mon attention reportée sur mon assiette quatre fois plus intéressante que lui.

- Tu n'es qu'une idiote amoureuse des moldus ! Tu lèches les bottes des sangs de bourbes ! Me dit-il d'un ton agressif.

S'en est trop ! On ne m'accuse pas de lécher les bottes de quiconque sans que je réagisse ! D'un élan formidable je me lève et le regarde dans les yeux.

- Malefoy tu m'ennuis, je n'ai rien à faire avec un bouffon comme toi alors si tu ne me fous pas la paix je vais être obliger de faire tu-sais-quoi. 

Par-là, j'entends le faire souffrir par biais de l'hypnose. Il a très bien compris ce dont à quoi je faisais allusion et pâlis à nouveau.

- Tu n'oseras pas, me dit-il d'un ton peu assuré tandis que les spectateurs tentent de comprendre à quoi on fait allusion.

- Tu veux que je te montre ? Dis-je menaçante.

Pour toute réponse, Lucius me jette un regard noir et tourne les talons pour aller s'asseoir le plus loin possible de moi. Les quatre idiots qui l'accompagnent le suivent avec des mines perdues. Je peux enfin reprendre mon dîner !

_Alors? Vous avez aimer? Donnez moi votre avis! Pas de Chapitre 4 si je n'est pas 6 reviews! Hé hé!_


	4. Chapter 4

Et voici le Chapitre 4 comme promis!  
Merci pour vos reviews! Vous êtes super!  
Bisoux et bonnes vacances!

Je m'escuse d'avance pour les fautes, mais ma correctrice n'a pas encore eu le temps de me corriger ce chapitre, et comme je voulais vous le mettre avant de partir...

Disclaimer: Tout est à JKR

CHAPITRE QUATRE

Je marche dans les couloirs d'un pas conquérant. Je me rends au cours de potion, et, étant une serpentarde, je peux arriver en retard sans problème : Le prof de potion est également notre directrice de maison et nous favorise sans vergogne.

Devant la statue d'un gobelin crasseux je vois les quatre maraudeurs en train de se battre avec cet imbécile de Rogue. Pas une once de cervelle ces cinq là, j'ai un compte à régler avec tous ! En tout cas ils devraient se dépêcher, ils vont être encore plus en retard que moi. De plus les maraudeurs ne bénéficient pas de la clémence du professeur.

Voilà la salle des potions. Je toque ou je ne toque pas à la porte ? Je ne toque pas ! D'une poussée agressive j'ouvre la porte et entre dans la pièce. La salle est partagée entre les griffondors mal à l'aise et les serpentards arrogants.

A son bureau notre professeur Angelina Scurtis corrige des devoirs et ne me jette pas un regard. C'est une femme froide et distante qui manie les répliques cinglantes à souhait. Un peu comme moi quoi… Elle hait les griffondors, ignore les serdaigles, méprise les pouffsoufles et favorise les serpentards ! J'adore cette prof !

Sûr de moi je m'avance dans la salle et m'assois parmi les serpentards, sur une table inoccupée. Je ne prends même pas la peine de me faire discrète et fais plus de bruit qu'il n'en est nécessaire pour sortir mes affaires. Un parchemin sur le bureau, une plume dans la main et c'est parti. Je jette un coup d'œil au tableau et je remarque que la potion inscrite est on ne peut plus simple : je l'ai faite à sept ans. C'est la potion coloris, j'avais changé la couleur noire de la robe de mangemort de mon père en un rose fluo. C'était ma période princesse. Mais j'ai heureusement changé : Vous vous imaginez une mangemorte en rose ? A présent je ne mets plus que du noir.

Bon allez, on la fait cette potion ? On sort le chaudron, les ingrédients et on y va ! Et on verse, et on touille et on laisse bouillire, et on retire du feu et c'est fini ! Vraiment pas compliquer… pour moi ! Les griffondors ont l'air perdu, sauf une, Lily Evans. Elle se débrouille pas mal pour une sang de bourbe !

On frappe à la porte. Le professeur Scurtis dit entré et la porte s'ouvre sur les maraudeurs mal à l'aise sous le regard glacial de Scurtis. Ils ont tout de même l'air assez satisfait d'eux, à mon avis Rogue doit être en sale état à présent. Je m'en fiche, ça ne me dérange pas que mes ennemis se battent entre eux, ça me fais moins de boulot ! De plus je ne suis pas préfête, c'est Alicia qui à ce rôle hyper contraignant. Moi je n'ai pas besoin de responsabilité en plus, ça grignote tout notre temps libre.

Scurtis annonce aux maraudeurs qu'ils vont avoir une retenus, mais ils n'en ont rien à faire. Faut dire qu'ils n'en sont pas à une retenue près. D'ailleurs je me demande quand notre directrice de maison va la caser sa retenue : selon les rumeurs, ils ont déjà été punis par le professeur Mcgonagal deux semaines hier, et par Flitwick, un mois, ce matin. Sans compter les trois semaines qu'ils ont eu cette nuie par Rusard qui les a surpris en train d'entrée dans la salle commune des serpentards pour y faire une sale farce ! Ils nous ont tous réveillés ! C'est qu'ils sont demander nos « chers » maraudeurs! Black à l'air d'être arrivé à la même conclusion que moi vu son sourire amusé.

Ils vont s'assoire à leur place habituelle, c'est à dire tout au fond de la salle, sortent leurs parchemins et… c'est l'heure. Avec des mines réjouîtes les griffondores se précipitent hors du cachot, tendis que les serpentards sortent dignement. Nous avons notre fierté quand même !  
Dans le couloir j 'entends des éclats de rires bruyants à ma droite. Je jette un coup d'œil et vois Black, Potter, Pettigrow et Lupin en train de raconter à des griffondores hilares leur dernier conflit. Si j'ai bien compris, en ce moment même Rogue est enfermé dans un placard, endormi, les cheveux écarlates.

Bien malgré moi j'esquisse un sourire avant de me reprendre. Je ne vais tout de même pas rire des blagues stupides et immatures de ces quatre griffondores qui m'on tout de même, ne l'oublions pas, engluer dans cette empestine modifié il y a à peine une semaine ! Moi, une future mangemorte !

Je commence à m'éloigner en direction de la salle commune des serpentards qui se trouve, elle aussi, au sous-sol puisqu'il est cinq heure et c'est la fin des cours.

Soudain je vois Lily Evans qui trébuche sur un sac. Elle s'étale par terre dans un grand fracas et son sac se déverse sur le sol. Dans le remue-ménage qui suit sa chute, j'aperçois un petit cahier bleu clair qui a glissé au pied de… James Potter !

Celui-ci le ramasse et l'ouvre d'un air machinal. Au fur et a mesure qu'il parcoure le carnet je vois une lueur d'intérêt s'allumée dans ces yeux. A mon avis cela n'annonce rien de bon pour la préfette rouge et or !

Pendant ce temps, Evans s'était relevée et avait entrepris de rassembler ses affaires, tout en ignorant les moqueries plus ou moins odieuses des serepntards et des griffondors, qui n'ont pas vraiment l'air de l'apprécier.

Quand elle a ramassé tous ces cours, elle s'arrête et balaie le couloir du regard. Elle cherche son cahier bleu. Quand elle le voit dans les mains de Potter qui, à présent, le parcoure avidement, elle blêmit. Lupin qui a remarqué son changement de couleur donne un coup de coude a potter. Il la voie enfin et lui fait un horrible sourire narquois.

C'est ça que tu cherche ? Il lui demande d'un ton moqueur en secouant le carnet. Voyons voir ce que madame la prefette parfaite à écrit dans son journal intime, ajoute-il en élevant la voix pour capter l'attention de tous les élèves présents.

Même les serpentards restent admirer le spectacle. Potter ouvre le cahier. Tous les regards sont tournés vers lui. On entend que le bruit des pages qu'il tourne. Un grand sourire barre son visage. Il commence à lire la première page :

_Lundi 7 juillet, nous somme au début des vacances qui clôturent ma 4e année. Ce journal, c'est ma tante qui me l'a offert pour mon 14e anniversaire qui tombait hier. Je vais y consigner toutes mes pensées et mes sentiments les plus intimes…_

Potter s'interrompt et lève la tête pour faire un clin d'œil à Lily, signifiant bien qu'il ne lui ferra aucun cadeau. Je détache mon regard du maraudeur pour voir sa réaction. Je prends ma décision : si elle en vaut la peine, c'est à dire si elle se défend avec suffisamment de plombs, je prends sa défense, sinon je m'en vais, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. On n'a pas idée de consigner toutes ses pensées dans un cahier, aussi ! De plus un truc moldus sans aucun sort de défense pour protéger son contenu ! C'est de l'inconscience !

Rend moi ça Potter, exige-t-elle d'une voix dure et ferme, qui contraste avec son teint rouge brique.

Sans lui prêter aucune attention, il se met à tourner les pages, lisant une phrase ou deux parsis par-là à un bon public sachant rire au bon moment. Lily s'énerve de plus en plus, se retenant visiblement de ne pas lui jeter un sort. Elle veut sûrement donner le bon exemple et ne pas transgresser le règlement devant tout le monde. Je le savais que ce n'était pas une bonne chose d'être préfête ! Soudain Black qui lisait derrière l'épaule de son ami se met à crier :

Elle parle de nous la ! Les maraudeurs !

Et il se mit à lire tout content qu'on parle de lui jusqu'à nos journaux intimes :

_Cette année a été horrible, j'ai dut supporter ces quatre imbéciles de maraudeurs. Ils n'arrêtent pas de faire des bouffonneries plus ennuyeuses les une que les autres. Quand cesseront donc de faire leur intéressant ? J'aimerai tellement que quelqu'un les remette à leur place. Mais pour le moment, seuls les serpentards sont assez courageux pour se mesurer à eux, mais ils sont tellement incapables qu'ils représentent la même menace qu'une mouche contre un éléphant… _

Sa voix meurt sur ces lèvres. Il lève la tête de sa lecture. Il lance un regard meurtrier a Evans qui aborde à présent un sourire victorieux. Le cachot et a présent parfaitement silencieux. 

Les serpentards sont en furies, elle les a carrément traités d'incapable, et les griffondores regardent avec inquiétude Potter et black qui semble près à exploser. Lupin, quant à lui, reste impassible et pettigrow se recroqueville dans un coin.

Elle est bien cette fille, je l'aime bien. C'est décider, une fille capable de rendre muet de rage une assemblée et de serpentards et de griffondores mérite grandement mon admiration et mon aide. C'est sûrement la première fois que les deux maisons ennemies de poudlard sont réunies devant l'adversité : Une pauvre jeune fille frêle et sans défense… enfin quasi sans défense puisque je suis là !

Pour que mon entrée en scène soit remarquée, j'éclate d'un rire bruyant et glacial et vint me placer à côté de Lily. Alors que les autres me regardent éberlué (je suis assez discrète d'habitude et très peu de monde me connaît vraiment), elle me reconnaît et me sourit, tout de même légèrement surprise, je suis une serpentarde tout de même, et à par quelques exceptions, je l'ai toujours ignorée.

Les maraudeurs sont abasourdis, ils m'ont reconnut comme « la fille qui ne tient pas debout » pour reprendre les termes de Black. Je leur fais un grand sourire malfaisant comme je sais si bien les faire (je me suis entraînée devant le miroir durant des heures dans ma chambre pour pouvoir bien assurée quand je serai au côté du seigneur des ténèbres…).

Pendant un court instant, personne ne bouge, aucun bruit ne vient perturber le silence. Puis le premier sort fuse. Je crois que c'est Macnaire qui l'a envoyé, mais je ne suis pas sûr. C'est le signal de la bataille, et tout le mon de se met en position de combat. Ils sont une vingtaine composée essentiellement de garçons serpentards et griffondores, mais je distingue également quelques groupies des maraudeurs venus défendre leurs idoles…

Nous, nous sommes seulement deux contres tous. Nous nous mettons dos à dos pour protéger nos arrières, mais nous sommes surpassées par le nombre. Le fait de ne pouvoir lancer que des sorts de défenses, n'ayant aucune occasion pour l'attaque, n'arrange pas nos affaires !

Mais mon père a tellement d'ambition pour moi, sa seule héritière, qu'il m'a entraîné comme un acharné depuis mes sept ans aux duels magiques. De ce fait mon niveau en défense contre les forces du mal et enchantement dépasse largement le programme de ces deux prochaines années. C'est un avantage certain dans une situation comme celle-ci ! C'est bien la première fois que l'on me verra remercier mon père ! Lily se débrouille pas mal elle non plus.

Nos adversaires, pour la plus part des serpentards arrogants et des griffondors suicidaires, se fatiguent vite et nous arrivons enfin à en mettre pas mal hors d'état de nuire.

Bientôt, grâce à des sorts efficaces, parfois, je l'avoue, à la limite de la magie noire que je maîtrise parfaitement (merci père !) Ils se sont plus qu'une petite dizaine contre nous. Il reste Potter et Black, plus énervés que jamais, Lupin, détaché -de -tout (Pettigrow s'est fait stupéfier immédiatement), Malefoy, Macnaire, Nott, Lestrange et mes trois colocataires quez je n'avais pas encore aperçut : Amintton, Black et Brismore.

Le combat s'éternise, je commence à m'ennuyer. Tout en répondant aux offensives de mes adversaires, je donne un coup de coude à Evans qui, sans quitter les autres de vue me demande ce que je veux.

Quand je compte jusqu'à trois tu te crée un bouclier et tu sauve en courant vers ton prochain cour, dis-je d'un ton pressant.

Je la sens inquiète, mais elle me répond affirmativement. Je compte alors jusqu'à trois, juste assez fort pour quelle m'entende. A trois elle dit « protegos » et un champ d'énergie l'entoure, faisant voler ses cheveux auburn, avant de devenir imperceptible à l'œil nu. Je l'imite alors, et, pendant qu'elle se met à courir, je ferme les yeux et tente de canaliser mon pouvoir. Je dois réussir un sort que mon père ne m'a enseigné que récemment, et que je ne maîtrise pas parfaitement.

Nos attaquants ont été surpris par la fuite d'Evans, et me regarde me regarde mon concentrer en tentant quelques maigres sorts qui explosent sur mon bouclier. Aucun ne poursuit Lily, comme je l'avais prévue (et oui, je suis la meilleur !). Ils doivent se dire qu'ils lui régleront son sort plus tard. Je suis désolée (c'est une expression, vous l'aviez tous compris, je ne suis pas désolée du tout…) tant que je serai là, ils ne lui régleront rien du tout. C'est une question d'honneur, quand je commence à protéger quelqu'un, je le fais jusqu'au bout (_Règle de mon père numéro 49 : ne déroge jamais à tes principes, sauf si ça t'arrange !_)

Je me concentre tellement que je sens mon champ magique parcourir mon corps comme des rivières d'énergie. Mentalement je rassemble ses flots de pouvoirs (et oui y'en a beaucoup, je suis puissante Moua !) dans ma baguette, et crie « stupefix omnes » avec un grand mouvement circulaire qui englobes tous les pauvres nigauds qui ont osé s'en prendre à moi.

Ils s'écroulent tous en même temps dans un grand bruit mâte. Je me sauve à toutes jambes, j'ai dut alerter le professeur Scurtis en dégagent autant de puissance (et non ce n'est pas leur chute qui a fait le plus de bruit, ils en ont de la chance : la poussière à amortie !). C'est un sort très efficace (et comment !), mais pas terrible niveau discrétion !

J'arrive au cours d'enchantement à 10h15 au lieu de 10h. Décidément aujourd'hui, j'ai du mal avec les horaires ! Après être rentrée silencieusement dans la salle (ici je fais tout de même moins la maligne !) Je remarque Flitwick qui me fixe d'un air légèrement hagard. Apres avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans la pièce, je comprends pourquoi : nous sommes à peines six sur la quinzaine demandée. Ce n'est pas très étonnant, les autres sont étendus inanimé dans les sous-sol grâce à mes bons soins (bon, d'accord, il y a aussi un peu d'Evans !).

Après avoir lâché un petit « excusez-moi pour le retard » je vais vite m'assoire à une table inoccupée. Mais je ne peux éviter la question inévitable (logique me diriez-vous…) :

Mademoiselle Ténèbram, vous ne sauriez pas, par hasard, où sont vos camarades ?  
Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, dis-je avec un petit air innocent qui semble le convaincre.  
Bien, dit-il, nous commencerons sans eux.

Mais personne ne réapparaît avant la fin du cours deux heures plus tard. Quel dommage pour eux, le sujet du jour « les sortilèges de destruction » étaient très intéressant, captivant même. C'est tout de même triste ce taux d'absentéisme chez les adolescents de nos jours.

Bon, elles sont bien belles ces belles paroles pleines de bon sens (vous auriez remarqué la belle figure de style : une anaphore modifiée !), Mais ce n'est pas elles qui vont me nourrir ! Il est midi, j'ai faim !

Alors? Vos impressions? Vos avis? Je veux tout savoir! Reviews! Et comme j'ai vu que ça marchait, pas de chapitre 5 avant 10 reviews... hé hé!  
Sinon, je pars en vacances, donc je m'escuse d'avances pour le retard!  
Bisous!


End file.
